Jackass
by Keruo Uzumi
Summary: Kyuubi is the mystery man who stole my OC's parking spot then Kyuubi's a guess in their house KyuubixOC Warning:sex scene, some language, and alcohol consumption


**Unexpected Love**  
"Talking"  
_'Thoughts'  
__**'Kyuubi Thoughts'  
**Song In The Story Is 'Monster' by Skillet  
_

* * *

Keruo's P.O.V. 

**I** was in my second year of collage and I was on my way to school. I was driving my purple, three-wheeled motorcycle into the parking lot. I usually parked in front of the psychology building, three spaces to the right. Just before I could turn in some jackass swerved into the parking space. Some guy with sunglasses stepped out of his black mustang. I got so mad at him but said nothing and parked in the spot next to him. I took off my helmet and my hair was scattered across my shoulders. I went to all my classes wondering about that red-headed guy who took my spot.

"**Naruto,** I'm home," I yelled after I had driven home. My brother, Naruto, obviously had one of his many guy friends over. "Hey Naruto who's over today," I peered into the living room. I saw the jackass who stole my spot today. "Hey you're the jackass in the black mustang who stole my parking spot," I yelled as he turned to me. His red eyes scared me a little and my dark blue eyes were wide. He smirked then chuckled at me. "What's so funny," I had my hands on my hips. He stood up and slowly walked over to me in a predatory manner. When he came to a halt in front of my he stood a head taller than me. I had a dead serious look on and showed no emotion to stand my ground.

"**Well** aren't you cute, my name is Kurama," he winked at me. "But you can call me Kyuubi, sweetheart," I growled at him and backed up. He smirked and tried to move closer but something was holding him back. He turned his head seeing that Naruto had his hand on Kyuubi's shoulder. "Alright I'll stop," he raised his hands in defeat. He went back to sitting on the couch next to Naruto. "We were going to head to Steal Beat, wanna come," I shook my head with a smile. "Why?"

"**I** work there, I'm usually singing on stage unless we have special guests," his smirk grew slightly. "So you two will probably see me singing tonight if you go," I said smiling before I headed upstairs. I entered my room and headed for my closet. I grabbed a black 'My Chemical Romance' shirt, my leather boots, and my ripped black jeans. I went into my bathroom and got ready for my job. I put on light purple lipstick, eyeliner on the rim of my bottom eyelid, and black eyeshadow. "Naruto, I'm heading out," I ran downstairs putting on my leather jacket.

"**Keruo** wait," I was just about walk out the door. He ran out off the living room and handed me a wrapped box. "Good luck charm," he gave me a hug before I walked out the door. I hopped on my motorcycle and revved up the engine before driving off. I made it to the bar within six minutes and walked in. I went backstage and met with the owner. He told me what songs to sing at what time. I remembered the box Naruto gave me and took it out. I opened it and saw a silver chain with a red swirl pendant. I smiled and clipped it around my neck.

"**Keruo,** time to go on," the owner, Kakashi, said from behind a curtain . I nodded, grabbing my microphone from its stand and headed for the stage. I smiled and waved to the crowd as they clapped. I took a deep breath as the music started.

_The secret side of me_

_I never let you see_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me _

_The beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

_It's scratching on the walls_

_In the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hidin under the bed_

_In my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_My secret side I keep_

_Hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_Cause if I let him out_

_He'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this_

_Make it end_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within _

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_It's hidin in the dark_

_It's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me_

_It wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me_

_Stop this monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER_

_I hate what I've become_

_The nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within_

_It's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control_

_He's something radical_

_I must confess I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

**When** I finished everyone cheered and clapped before I exited of to the side of the stage. I saw Naruto leaning against the wall near the entrance. I ran over and gave him a huge hug. "How did I do, Niisan*, was I good," he smiled and nodded. "Hey where's Kyuubi I thought he said that he was coming too," Naruto smirk and chuckled. "What," he shook his head still smirking.

"**I** told Kakashi that you were taking the night off, so you can relax for a bit," I smiled at him and we left the bar. "Oh yeah I gotta go somewhere tonight with Sasuke and I asked Kyuubi to keep you company at the house," I looked over at him giving him the worst death glare on earth. "Sorry date night," he shrugged and ran off.

"**Him** and Sasuke's date nights really suck. I mean sure I usually call over Hinata and we hang out but now I have to deal with that jackass," I tucked my hands away in my pockets. I saw a car pull up beside me and someone get out. When I turned to see the type of car it was I ran into someone. "Sorry," I rubbed the back of my head before I opened my eyes to see red ones. "Oh it's only you, I take back my apology," I crossed my arms and turned my back toward him. He chuckled while he brushed some hair out of his face. "So what do you want I was heading home on foot, since Naruto took my motorcycle," I turned my head slightly toward him.

"**Naruto** told me to come pick you up and make sure you stay out of trouble," I whirled around to see him smirking. "Come on it's freezing out here," he went and opened the passenger door for me. "After you," I sighed and briskly walked over to the open door, sliding into the leather seat. I waited a couple minutes before Kyuubi slid into the driver's seat. "You really have a talent for singing, you know that," he said before starting up his mustang. We sat in silence on the car ride home and the air was tense. "So it's about nine, the night's still young what to you want to do," he broke the silence a block from my house. _**'She seems like fun if she would loosen up around me. Maybe I can get her boozed up then have some fun with that fine little kitsune*,'**_ I felt him plotting something but decided to shrug it off.

"**Well** I'm having a beer, want one," we walked into the house. He nodded as I headed to the kitchen. I grabbed two ice cold beers out of the fridge. "Kyuubi, think fast," I chucked the beer can at his head, which he caught with ease. "Nice," I cracked open my can and chugged the can in one go, then went to get another three. "How many beers can you drink," I sat down with my three cans at my side. He shrugged and watched me lustfully from the couch. I chugged the rest of my beer and laid back on the floor as my body started to heat up. "I'm going for a swim, you can join if you want."

"**Alright,"** we headed to the back porch. I pulled off my shirt, letting it drop to the floor. I kicked off my boots then slid off my pants, not caring where they were. "Nice swimsuit," I giggled. I always wore my swimsuit under my clothes where ever I went. It was all purple, with the writing 'Booty Call' in silver letters on the butt. I ran over and jumped into the ice-water. "I'm guessing you like to swim a lot," I nodded and dove under water. When I came up I didn't see him anywhere. It was dead silent before I felt something come up, under me. I screamed because I was lifted in the air. When I looked down I was sitting on top of Kyuubi's shoulders. "Got ya," he chuckled and dropped me into the water.

"**That** wasn't funny you scared me," I ran my hands over my face whipping away the water. "Close your eyes," he looked at me suspiciously before his eyes closed. I dove under water and swam until I was directly in front of him. I jumped up, out of the water tackling him under the water. I popped up laughing, but when he popped up he-looked-pissed. "Got ya," I was on the stairs to get out of the water when he pulled me back. He was holding me bridal style as my got out of the pool. I rested my head against his muscular chest as he entered the house. He climbed up the stairs and into my bedroom, setting me down on my bed. I was groggy from the beer and was getting cold. He laid down behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. My eyelids soon became to heavy to keep open so I let them slide shut. The moment I woke up I had a splitting headache and felt sick to my stomach. I sat up and felt something tight around hips. I looked down seeing it was Kyuubi's arms wrapped tightly around them. I pushed lightly on his shoulder and he groaned then turned over. I slid off the bed and headed to wash up in my bathroom. I washed my face and got ready for the day. I peered my head out of the bathroom and saw Kyuubi still sleeping soundly.

"**KYUUBI!"** I yelled, and he jumped up flying off the bed. "Time to get up and out of my house," I walked downstairs, into the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and rummaged around until I found strawberries. I set them down on the counter and happily eating the red berry. I heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs before seeing a very pissed redhead. "Morning beautiful," I giggled as he sneered at me. He opened the fridge, grabbing a water before sitting at one of the stools by the counter. "Well beautiful, how do you sleep," I went to put the strawberries away. When I closed the fridge door, something wrapped around my waist.

"**Well** I was having a peaceful dream until someone yelled at me get up," he rested his chin on my shoulder running his hands along my sides. "You know my dream gave me an idea," his tongue traced a small pattern along my neck. I tried to think of a way out but my body had different plans. "Your body is so curved, it makes you even more desirable," I felt him smirk against my neck as I whined. He bit harshly into the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I had just realized I was only wearing a tank top and my bikini bottoms, nothing else. I felt his warm hands move to touch the skin under my shirt. "If you want me to stop all you have to say to no," in my head I was screaming no but the word could register with my mouth.

***Beginning Of Sex Scene***

"**N**-n-n**," **all I could do was studded letters. He quickly picked me up and made his way upstairs with me in his arms. He set me down on my bed and quickly attacked my neck. I gasped as more spots appeared on my neck. Hands move to my bottoms tugging them off as I let my wrist get pinned above my head by one of his sinful hands. "K-Kyuubi," I moaned as he fingered my entrance.

Kyuubi's P.O.V. 

**I **chuckled at the small female below me. She was blushing as I fingered her a little just to tease. Even though she seems to enjoy it, I would rather have her scream my name that hear tiny noises you can barely hear. I removed my fingers, placing my member at her entrance. Her forearm was covering her eyes as she panted beautifully. "There's still a chance to say no," I whispered into her ear. She stayed silent, so I took it as a yes to move on. I slowly entered, feeling her walls flex and twitch. What I saw next completely surprised me. Her nails turned black as they grew longer, her eyes turned violet, long canine teeth peered out from under her top lip, most importantly was the fox ears, and three fox tails coming from where the end of her tail bone would be. "What the-."

"**I** didn't want you to see me like this," she said cutting me off. "I was still a virgin for a reason, I didn't want anyone see me like this besides my brother. Are you happy you bastard," she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I simply smiled before the same transformation happened to me, except I had nine tails. I pulled her hands away from her eyes. Her eyes went widen before she touched my ears, making me moan. "Oh, so your ears are sensitive too," she was now fascinated by my ears.

"**See** Keruo it's not wrong if another fox demon sees you like this during mating," I started to stroke her tail. "And I want you as my mate weather you like it or not," I trusted into her after almost pulling out. I kept on thrusting in a hard and fast pattern, like the mating ritual is suppose to like. She scraped her claws up my back, leaving red lines in their path. "Oh, your a scratcher," I chucked as I climaxed seconds later. Not wanting to hurt my new mate I laid down on my side next to her. I pulled her so her body was flush against mine. "My new mate," I whispered into her fuzzy little ears, making them twitch and her tails wag.

***End Of Sex Scene***

"**You **suck you know that," she nuzzled her head into my chest. "But even so," she leaned up so her mouth was in front of my fox ears. "I love you," she kissed my ear before looking into my eyes. She had her eyes closed but she was still smiling. My heart had started beating again, and it was hammering at my chest. I smiled before I kissed her forehead and muttered the words.

"**I **love you too, Keruo," with that she had fallen asleep in my arms. I pulled a blanket over us before I fell asleep myself holding my little mate as close as I could.

* * *

Please R&R for the next chapter


End file.
